zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Beauties Of The Animal Kingdom
During autumns, it used to get very chilly in the town of Nottingham. At darker evenings, most of the animals living there stayed inside, whether it was at a peasant´s loft or a nobleman´s castle. As leaves were falling from the trees and the cold breeze was blowing, a light was burning inside a small castle home at the edge of the town. This was the home of Sir Robin of Locksley, the former outlaw Robin Hood. After his many years of adventures, the fox had been pardoned by the mighty King Richard, for he had defied the unfair rule of his ruthless brother, Prince John. The lion had knighted the fox, who had eventually married his childhood sweetheart, Maid Marian. Now, years had passed since that love had blossomed in the Sherwood Forest and led into its happy end. Another kind of love had started. Robin and Marian had given birth to a handsome young fox named Nick. He too had completed knight training and was into exploits just as much as his father was. Fighting evil knights, protecting the villagers from criminals and serving King Richard honorably. With his squire Finnick, the fox was almost unbeatable every time he went on a quest. The former king of thieves was very proud of his son. His slyness, charm and bravery was almost identical to his personality, which had still stayed the same even after stopping Prince John. And just like his father, Nick had an unlikely romance too. For a year, the rulers of a small kingdom full of rabbits had come for a visit to England. Their daughter, Princess Judy, had befriended the fox already. Like him, she too was interested in knightly activities and all that stuff. Over time, their friendship had also started to show signs of romantic attraction. Even though the rabbit was royalty, neither her or Nick´s parents had a problem with that. King Stu and Queen Bonnie were in very good terms with Sir Robin and his wife, and knew that Nick was a good and respectable knight. They followed the budding romance of the rabbit and the fox with great interest. At that moment, Nick and the Princess were sharing a family dinner with his parents at their castle. Robin and Marian had prepared a nice dish of roasted duck shank for the foxes, and Judy had some carrot soup that was seasoned with the best herbs in the kingdom. “And so, I hereby suggest a toast to the Locksley family!” Robin lifted up his wine goblet. He had put on his best long-sleeved tunic for the occasion, and Marian still wore the same beautiful pink gown as always. Nick had a green tunic too, but with armor on it too and a feathered hat like his father. Princess Judy on the other hand wore a gorgeous blue dress with a cape and her golden crown. “We´re honored to have a member of royalty pay a visit to our family”, Marian said during their toast. “The pleasure is all mine. You´re not just any family of nobles, but a family of heroes. The city of Nottingham wouldn´t be a safe and happy place without your efforts”, Judy said with great respect. Nick nodded. He admired how even though she was a princess , Judy never looked down upon anybody that wasn´t royalty. She helped the poor in the city often too, like Skippy´s family who she visited once. As the fox and the rabbit eyed each other lovingly, Robin and Marian couldn´t help but smile too. Even they could see how close the two felt. For dessert, it was none other than Marian´s delicious blueberry pie. Nick and Robin both loved it greatly, and Judy had helped with baking it this time too. After tasting it, Nick really wanted to see what other wonderful treats she could bake. Time passed, and after dessert, the family listened to the music provided by the minstrel Allan O´Dale, who was paying a visit. Later, when he too had left, both the couples went to sit on chairs near the castle´s cozy fireplace. Being smaller than her boyfriend, Judy loved sitting on Nick´s lap. The fox was very gentle in holding her there, she was royalty after all. “Of all the knights and warrior´s I´ve seen in my kingdom and in here, nobody is as brave and as kind as you are”, she admitted. “And your kingdom definitely deserves someone as lovely as you to be the heir to it´s throne”, the fox flirted. He looked admiringly at the princess. She was definitely as beautiful as one would expect from her. Her gray fur was clean and smooth as silk, her eyes shined like purple gems, her body looked both strong and feminine at the same time and her smile was even more gorgeous. And her personality was beautiful too, with her kindness and bravery. Judy was the kind of rabbit a knight would do anything for. Even though Judy felt warm at that moment already, she wanted to feel warmer. The princess wrapped her paws around the fox´s shoulders, and held him closer to her. Nick gave her a handsome smile. “Oh, just look at those two. So happy and young, like we used to be”, Robin said as Nick kissed Judy´s paw. “Well, he certainly takes after his father. A charmer like you”, Marian sat next to her husband. “And like him, I too have the most precious treasure a fox can have”, Robin looked at Marian. After all these years, Marian was just as beautiful as she used to be during their adventurous years. With her warm orange fur, adorable eyes, gentle smile and curvaceous body, there weren´t many vixens as attractive as Marian. She too had the same sweetness and gentleness that Judy had, and both were great with children too; Judy and Marian both often played with Skippy and his siblings. “Love and family….those are the real riches that are the most valuable ones in the world”, Robin said earnestly. He had stayed honest and true to his wife even during the darkest times, and he knew that his son would do the same. “I agree, my darling”, Marian kissed Robin on the cheek. The two couples kissed lovingly in front of the fireplace at the same time. Two generations of love in the Locksley family were together. No matter what lied in the future during their lives in England, Robin and Nick would always stay true and defend the honor of those who mattered the most to them. Especially since their loved ones happened to be real beauties of the animal kingdom. Category:Robin Hood crossovers Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Robin/Marian fics Category:Stories not in the Zootopia universe Category:Stories Category:AU Fanfics Category:What if-scenarios Category:Stories where Judy is royalty Category:Stories set in medieval England Category:Medieval-themed stories Category:Dinner party stories Category:Romantic fics Category:Oneshots Category:Disney crossovers Category:Nick of Sherwood AU